No Homo
by confused-kendall
Summary: Kogan one-shots, featuring subKendall and domLogan.
1. You Have Kids Around

**I have returned from hell. I was planning on doing the 30 days OTP challenge thing on Tumblr but then I gave up so..yeah! **

**Basically: OTP having sex when their child walks in on them (well, not sex) **

* * *

Hoarse moans and pants are heard from the room that Logan and Kendall, the married couple shared, Logan was currently naked (obviously) with his back against the wall, panting and moaning repeating with his hands under his blanket, where Kendall, his beautiful husband is sucking his dick. Ha.

Their kids, yes, kids, one 2 years old and one 5, are just two rooms away from them, luckily its raining heavy outside so hopefully they are able to cover their noises and not wake their precious kids up. They don't usually do this but it's been awhile. Especially since today Kendall thought Logan looked extra irresistible. Maybe it was because of the thick black-framed glasses he was wearing today when he got back from work. Or the way he looked when he just got back from gym.

Kendall deep throated Logan once again which causes the brunette to moan and buck his hips, the blonde licked the pre-cum off the tip and continued to bob his head up and down, when he felt Logan was close he pulled off, a trail of a mixture of cum and saliva connected between the tip of Logan's cock and Kendall's swollen red lips. "Fuck." Logan grabbed the back of Kendall's head and tucked his hair, Kendall pulled himself up until his lips was facing Logan's.

Logan wasted no time and crashed their lips together, both mouth moved in perfect rhythm, Kendall moaned when Logan bit his bottom lip, begging for entrance, Kendall gladly granted and opened his mouth wide enough to let Logan's tongue slid inside his mouth, exploring every inch of it and hitting those spots that Logan knew was his weakness. Logan smirked when they pulled away,

"Wanna come in your mouth baby." Kendall licked his lips and nodded, doing down once again to suck Logan a few more times before pulling off, Logan let out a breath as he toke hold of his throbbing member and flapped it on Kendall's bottom lip. He stroked his cock a few times before crying out, "Ah, ah, Ken." Kendall moaned and looked up to the brunette with his huge green eyes as Logan slowly filled him up.

"Da…da." Both men almost screamed when they heard the similar tiny baby voice, "Fuckfuckfuck." Logan murmured as Kendall pulled away, causing his seed spilling all over his hands and some on the bed sheets. Kendall messily crawled out of the blanket, covering himself with a random pillow and whipping off the cum on his face with the back of his hand. "H-Hey, princess, something wrong?" Logan stretched out his arms, but quickly pulled his hands back when he realized that it has cum all over. Kendall laughed quietly and Logan playfully glared at him.

Their 2 years old daughter was holding a brown fluffy teddy bear that she got from her dads for her first birthday. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, without the pants though, she doesn't like sleeping with pants on, which Kendall and Logan always laughed about. The tiny little girl whimpered as she tried to crawl on their bed, which failed because she was too short to reach. Kendall, who has clean hands, (not really but at least not cum) chuckled and carried their daughter up on their bed, also secretly grabbing both of their boxers on the floor and quickly handed one of them to Logan. They both sighed heavily when they finally got their boxers on.

Their daughter, who was sitting on their bed looking at them mysteriously, heard them sighing at the same time and laughed cutely, Logan and Kendall furrowed their eyebrows confusingly and tilt their heads to the side, at the same time, which caused their daughter to laugh harder and crawl in between them. Not long Kendall and Logan gave a light laugh at the awkwardness that just happened and kissed both sides of her cheeks, she gave a giggle and snuggled deeper into the covers, hugging her teddy bear tight as she drifted off to sleep, with her dads doing the same, well, after they got his hands cleaned.

* * *

**Thats about it! **


	2. Kendall, You're Drunk

**Chapter two: good old drunk Kendall.**

* * *

Kendall rolled their groins together, whimpering as he continue to move his hips against Logan's. The said one bit his lip, trying to avoid the sounds coming out of his mouth as he scanned the dark crowed room, colorful lights shinning everywhere, the smokes filled the room, covering familiar faces, people dancing and getting wasted, and no one seemed to notice them, but Logan is still afraid that people might see.

"K-Ken," Logan breathed, holding Kendall's hips as he tried to stop the blond from rolling their hips together, but that just encouraged Kendall instead, since he gave one slow hard roll to Logan's clothed erection, making the brunette groan in fantasy.

"What?" Kendall giggled as he bit his bottom lip, throwing his head back, "Mmmm." He made a small moan.

"Come on baby, lets go home, you drank too much." Kendall shook his head. "I'm fine! I'm not dru-" he hiccuped, "nk. I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Baby, baby no-" Logan protested as Kendall started to fiddle with his belt, biting his lip as he carelessly tried to unbuckle it.

"Ken stop, please let's just go h-home." Logan almost whimpered. Kendall seemed to not hear him, "I want your cock Logie~" He whispered seductively to Logan's ear, Logan shivered, the voice sending itself right to the brunette's hard member, making it throb.

When Kendall finally undid Logan's belt, which caught Logan by surprise, he shifted himself until he was sitting on Logan's knees, then pulled Logan's pants, or tried.

Logan was getting beyond frustrated, he grabbed Kendall's arms, ever so slightly squeezing it. "Baby don't," but Kendall, being the drunk Kendall, ignored him and leaned in to his neck, licking Logan's ear, slowing making its way to the accessible skin near his shoulders, biting there teasingly.

Logan closed his eyes, let go of Kendall's arms, slumped back to the couch that they were on and threw his head back, giving up, he muttering a small 'why' before letting out a small moan as Kendall continued do such things to his neck. "Ken...please...lets just go..." He's not even trying anymore, because Kendall was on his knees before he knows it.

When Kendall pulled Logan's pants down, along with the boxers, he wasted no time taking hold of Logan's cock, stroking it with ease. Logan bit his lip, looking down at Kendall as he toke the head, the brunette moaned at the sudden warmth, Kendall's tongue swirling around the tip, giving it a few hard sucks before he pulled away with a 'pop'.

"I wanna go home." The blond all but pouted, and Logan just stared at him.

He stared.

And stared.

In a swift movement Logan pulled his pants back up and grabbed Kendall's hand, moving towards to dancing crowd. Logan pushed away people who was in his way, he tried to ignore his throbbing erection while Kendall looked around in amazement as the dizziness started to appear in his head.

When they made it through, both men entered Logan's car, Logan started driving, Kendall is especially horny when he's drunk, extra sassy, too. "Kendall no-don't-not now." Logan not-too-roughly pushed Kendall back to his seat as the blond tried to get on his lap, Kendall spumped back on his seat and huffed.

After a moment, Logan turned his head, groaning when Kendall had both legs hooked on the front porch. "Jesus, what are you doing?" Kendall answered with a pressured moan, his hands slid underneath his boxers and he pulled them down. Logan choked.

Kendall slowly trailed his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them gladly as if it was Logan's cock, though Logan really wished that it was his cock inside that lovely mouth instead of Kendall's fingers. Kendall moaned, rather loudly around his fingers, moving them in and out on purpose, just to drive Logan mad. Although he's drunk he knows just what to do to drive Logan insane.

He heard Logan groan, Kendall giggled and pulled his fingers out, trailing it down to his pink hole, he knew Logan was watching him, he could feel his hungry glaze beside him. Kendall let out a pressured moan and he rubbed his fingers harshly to his entrance.

"No-Baby, no, please-"

But Kendall has already inserted his finger up in his hole, he wasted no time pumping his fingers in and out, his moans getting louder and louder.

Logan had to stop himself from staring at Kendall, he had to focus on driving, but that's nearly impossible since Kendall's moans kept entering his ears, making his cock impossibly hard. And when Kendall made that one sound that Logan didn't know Kendall could do, he almost lost control and got his car crashed.

"Mmmm! Hmmm-Mmm~" Logan looked at Kendall, face flushed, eyes closed and teeth biting his bottom lip so hard it could bleed, he looked down, slowly eyeing every inch of Kendall's glorious body, until he reached where Kendall's hands are, three fingers moving in and out of his hole so fast he couldn't when see the fingers clearly.

Plus the whimpers and moans Kendall's making isn't helping him at all, "Ohh-_fuck_ baby." Logan breathed, he palmed his erection before pulling down his pants with the boxers. His hard cock sprang free, cherry red, stone hard and leaking, Logan sighed in relief, finally able to touch his hard member after a long while.

Kendall, being horny, saw Logan's exposed cock and his eyes immediately sparkled, he pulled out his fingers from his now prepared hole and leaned into Logan, causing the said one to turn the wheels accidentally. "_Shit-_" Logan said before gasping as Kendall's fingers eagerly wrapped around his cock, moving it up and down as fast as he possibly can.

Logan smashed his lips to Kendall's, kissing and swallowing Kendall's moans, the blonde rubbed the pre-cum off Logan's tip, collecting as much as he can, his hand moved back to his ass, whimpering into Logan's mouth as he teased his entrance with his fingers covered in Logan's cum.

The brunette decided that he couldn't risk driving while Kendall was being like this, so he pulled over, stopping in the middle of nowhere.

When the car stopped, Logan grabbed Kendall's chin, gently lifting it up as he toke more of Kendall's mouth, his tongue sucked on Kendall's, groaning when the hand on his cock moved faster. Logan's dark chocolate colored eyes slowly scanned over to Kendall's back, watching as Kendall continued to tease his hole, making sounds that just drives Logan crazy.

"Fuck." is the only word that Logan could think of as he pulled his lips away from Kendall, Kendall giggled, "Thats what I'm here for." The brunette couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile at Kendall's comeback. Kendall and Logan locked eyes for a second, but Kendall was first to break eye contact, he hopped on Logan's lap, giggling.

They shared a messy kiss, all tongues and teeth. Logan placed his arms on Kendall's slim hips, squeezing it slightly and groaning when the blond started to roll his hips again, their erections touching.

Kendall reached behind his back to grab Logan's cock, moaning as he teased his hole with the leaking tip, Logan gave comfort to Kendall by softly kissing his neck, muttering small 'I love you's but not expecting an answer since his lover's drunk, and horny.

Kendall threw his head back when he's fully seated on Logan's lap, his cock buried deep inside him. "_Mmm_, Logie...so big..." He grabbed the brunette's shoulders as he slowly lifted himself up, and slamming back down when he reached the tip, both men moaned, "Baby..." Logan breathed as Kendall's cheeks tightened around his length, bouncing up and down more rapidly, holding Logan's muscular arms for support.

"Mmm-daddy, _ohhh..._"

Logan groaned, he tightened his hold on the blonde's hips as he began to thrust roughly into his ass, smirking when Kendall gasp, he continued to thrust his hips up when Kendall slammed himself down onto his lap.

After a short moment Kendall came, calling out Logan's name with a small whimper, spilling warm strings of thick white liquid on his chest as well as Logan's, hearing Kendall's beautiful sounds sent Logan to the edge too, with a groan he filled Kendall with his seed, making Kendall moan.

Logan captured his lips with Kendall's, they shared a loving kiss, completely opposite to their previous make out sessions, it was slow, soft, and lovely. Logan pulled away, looking at Kendall's eyes as it slowly opens, when Kendall's bright green eyes appears, Logan felt his heart swell. "I love you." Logan said, smiling. "Love you too Logie." Kendall giggled as he leaned back, accidentally pressing the horn, causing a loud 'beep' echoing across the empty land. Kendall laughed and Logan chuckled.

The brunette kissed Kendall casually before pulling away, "You're so dumb."

"You love me."

"I do." Logan smiled.

* * *

**The ending was kind of messy because I was running out of time...**

**Good? Review? Maybe?**


End file.
